Gravity Falling For You
by xXSomeoneRandomXx
Summary: My first Pinecest fic. Maybe don't read it'll probably be cringey. Also the title was my friend': idea sorry if it's also cringey.
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

**WARNING: PINCEST (DON'T READ IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE OR DON'T LIKE IT)**

 **Chapter 1: The Confession**

It was their 5th summer at the Shack, except this one was different. This one was permanent. With Stan deciding to retire and Ford working on his new Lab, and the twins being 18 year old graduates, they decided they should run the Shack on their own. So they removed the electricity carpet from the old room and redecorated. They couldn't stay in the attic, they didn't like the inconvience of a ceiling being a foot from their heads. Plus it was Walter's room now, or you may know him as Waddles. The twins loved their lives, and there was something else they loved, but they haven't figured out what that is yet. This morning was pretty regular. Check if anything had been stolen, make sure Soos wouldn't be late for work, and open up the Shack. It was a good day, their attractions brought in $800.

"So, Mabel, are you absolutely sure you want to keep this place up and running?" "Yeah Dipper! Why woulnd't I? We made $800 just from people looking at things. Besides, how would Stand and Ford live without us?" "Yeah that's true. Stan doesn't really have money for retirement anyway, so I guess this'll benefit both of us. We get to have the best job in the world, and he doesn't have to work anymore."

Dipper started forming thoughts about how pretty Mabel looked today. He fooled himself to think that he meant it in a sibling type of way. Like if you were to compliment on someone's outfit, but of course what he really meant was something much more than sibling compliment.

"Hey Mabel, you wanna go down to the diner and eat?" "You don't like the food I cook?" "No it's not that, I enjoy your meals, but I just thought it'd be nice to go out. Just the two of us. I'm sure Stan and Ford will figure something out for food on their own. If not, we can always pick up some food to-go for them." "If you say so, bro bro." They got in their '67 Impala and drove down to Greasy's Diner. "What'll it be?" Susan asked the twins. "I'll have some pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries." Dipper replied, his stomach growling. "and I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries." "Oh and a cherry pie for desert." said Dipper, with something on his mind he wasn't sure if he should bring up. He probably should. Mabel is having the same thought. "So, what's up with breakfast dinner?" "I haven't had a proper breakfast in a while, and it's even better eating food when you're not really supposed to." "So is there a real reason why you brought me here?" "Well we haven't been alone since we got here, I thought it might be good to take a break from the Shack for a while." "I don't think that's what you really want to say Dipper... You really thought your birthday would be a good lock code for your safe?" "By that statement I'll just assume you've been reading my journal." "More like a diary if you ask me." "Well if you already know what's the point in saying it?" "I wanna hear you say it." "Why?" "Just say it." "Ugh, fine. Mabel, I love you. More than just a sister." "Well I love you too, Dipper."


	2. Chapter 2: Beach Roadtrip

**(Disclaimer: I don't know if Dipper really has a favorite cereal or what it would be called)**

 **Chapter 2: A Beach Roadtrip**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Mabel's alarm had been going off for 2 straight minutes till Mabel had finally given in to it's annoying sound. She hit the awake button agressively, mad at it for waking her up, but then she remembered what today was.

"We're going to the beach today!" Somehow, Dipper was still asleep after the loud sentence Mabel had just blurted out. His earbuds were still blasting music. She checked his phone to see what song was playing. It was Kitchen Sink by twenty one pilots. The band had been on shuffle all night. It was Dipper's newfound favorite band. Mabel shook him vigorsly in hopes that he'd wake up from his nearly coma-like sleep.

"Dipper wake up today is the day! We're going to the beach!" Dipper grogily awoken and stopped his music. He pecked at Mabel's lips and walked out of the room to start his day. He made a bowl of his favorite cereal "Lucky Charms". Mabel went into the kitchen to talk to her sibling lover. "So are you excited for today?" "Yeah I am. The beach is gonna be great. I don't think we've ever been to one have we?" "Maybe once when we were little, but if so I don't remember so I guess not." Walter had walked in. "Hey guys." "Hey Walter, you ready?" Dipper replied excitedly. "Yeah, but what should I bring? I'm still kinda new to this human thing." "A pair of swimming trunks, and a towel." "Sounds basic. You sure that's it?" "Well that's all you'll need to bring. We'll take care of anything else." "Ok then. I'll be in my room. Whenever you're ready, you know where to find me." Walter started to walk back to the attic where the twins spent their previous summers.

For a short description of what changed in their appearances, Dipper is now 5'10(1/2)" has a nice 6 pack, mostly from pushups, situps, and crunches in the morning every morning since he was 15. Mabel is 5'6", and a toned curvy body.

They finally finished preparing for the trip, and piled in the Impala, and drove 2 hours to Cannon Beach, Oregon. They stopped at a hotel close by the beach, and got into their swimsuits. They walked down to the beach and enjoyed the feeling of sand between their toes.

"This beach is so pretty! Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Mabel said, eager to jump in the salt water ocean. "Hey Dipper, mind if I talk to Mabel alone?" "Not sure why, but sure I guess." Dipper runs to the ocean to feel it's embrace, whether it be cold or warm. "So Walter, what's on your mind?" "Well uh, Mabel, I've been thinking. As a pig I didn't really have emotions. Well not complicated ones..." "You're point is? What are you trying to say?" "Well, I uh... I like you, Mabel." "Oh... I'm so sorry, but I just. I don't feel the same way. I can't exactly tell you why, but there's someone I plan on spending my life with." "No don't apologize, we're just best friends. It's probably best it stays that way, considering I was a pig for most of my life." "Well best friend, how about we go enjoy the ocean?" "Yeah. That sounds fun." And they run to swim with Dipper. After 30 minutes, Walter needed to use the restroom so he swam back to shore and did exactly that.

With Walter gone and no one at the beach yet conisdering it was 9:50 in the morning, Dipper and Mabel decided to have some couple alone time. A few days after the night at Greasy's, Dipper asked Mabel out in secret. Of course she said yes, her brother was the only one she really wanted, even if it was wrong to the others. Dipper, floating with Mabel in his arms, leaned his head in for a kiss. "Dip, are you sure?" "No one else besides Walter is around, and he can't see us from out here." He went for it again. This time, Mabel accepted his lips to hers. Her lips were warm despite the mildly cold water surrounding them. A little tounge was exchanged inbetween their mouths.

"Hey!" Walter called out to the lovers. They separated immediately. "What is it?" Dipper shouted back. "They have a surf board rental. Anyone wanna try?" "Sure sounds fun!" The twins swam back to the beach in search for the renter Walter was mentioning. It was $30 for 2 hours. "Score! That's cheap rental." They surfed for hours on end. Till it was finally time to go home. "Hey Walter, go ahead to the hotel, we'll meet you there. I need to talk business with Mabel." "Ok if you say so, boss." "Don't call me boss. Even if we are talking business." "Yeah sure. See ya Dip."

"Well now that he's gone, shall we continue what we started this morning?" "What if he comes back?" "Why would he?" "Maybe he saw what was going on this morning." "Don't you think he would've freaked out?" "Well yeah, but.." "But what?" "He told me he liked me while you were swimming." "Oh... Well do you think he's plotting against us?" "I don't know, maybe. Could be trying to force me to be with him." "Mabel he was a pig before. Do you really think he's that smart?" "I don't know.." Dipper rapidly pushes his lips onto Mabel's. She didn't push away. She enjoyed it too much. They made out passionately for an hour, till they decided they should walk back to the hotel. They got there, and Walter was asleep on the bed that had been made. "Walter wake up, it's time to go." Walter appeared to have woken from a horrible dream. "Dude I had a nightmare." "What happened?" "Well, you and Mabel were making out in the bathroom back at the shack... Why did I dream about seeing that?" "What the fuck bro. Oh my God please don't have that dream again. Or anything similar. Now lets go, we gotta be back for work."

They drove back to Gravity Falls, and fell asleep in their rooms. Waiting to see if Walter ever found out.


	3. Chapter 3: Pacifica's Party

**I'd like to say that the story that inspired me to start writing is The Pinecest Collection by Unique Pines so go check that out if you haven't. They're just a collection of one-shots not connected to each other, but it's still great. Also sorry for hiatus, but I'm busy with school and I really don't know what to write most of the time. By the way, I'm using letters so that you know who's talking and I don't have to come up with some "replied' bullcrap for every sentence.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Pacifica's Party**

"Ugh, let me sleep Mabel." Dipper complained.

M:"That's not me, Dipper, I'm in the kitchen."

"Shh, dude. It's me, Walter."

"What is so important that you had to wake me up at 8 am. I have to open the shack at 9:30 I need all the sleep I can get." Dipper whined.

W:"I need you to help me with something. I'm gonna surprise Mabel."

D:"With what? There's like no reason to surprise her today. It's a Thursday and it's nowhere close to her birthday. Well, OUR birthday."

W:"C'mon man just help me."

D:"That depends. What do I have to do?"

W:"I just need you to go get some things."

D:"What kind of 'things'?"

W:"I just need you to get some candy. Preferably Smiledip. Oh and a single rose."

D:"I don't like where this is going."

W:"What's the problem?"

D:"You're not gonna try and win her over after she already said no are you?"

W:"I know, it sounds crazy, but I think it'll be different this time." D:"Dude. You were her pet pig for the first two years of your life. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's already dating someone."

W:"Who?"

D:"I dunno. She always makes things anonymous because she's paranoid someone's reading her diary. Which she should be, because I am. Anyway, the point is, whatever you're planning, I'd advise not to go through with it."

W:"Yeah you're probably right. Well I guess I should plan an outfit for that party tonight. Mabel was supposed to be my date, but I guess not."

D:"What party?"

W:"Well It's Pacifica's so it's probably natural you didn't hear about it."

D:"Oh no, I heard about it. Practically invited to it, but I'm probably not going."

W:"Why not?"

D:"Just seems like a ploy for Pacifica to try and seduce me again."

W:"Again? Since when has Pacifica even looked at you without acting majorly snobby?"

D:"Last summer, she noticed I started working out and could actually afford to dress nicer from time to time. So I guess she just found a new interest in me. Not that I care."

W:"Well I think you and Mabel should go anyway. Just make sure to stay clear from whatever stairs she has in her mansion."

D:"Will do, Walter. Will do."

 **Time Skip to 5:30 PM**

D:"Should we go? You've got about an hour to think on it."

M:"Why are you just now telling me?"

D:"Because Mabel, I wasn't really planning on going anyway, but I thought you should at least be involved in the decision."

M:"Dipper, I know you don't want to get involved with her after last summer, but she did at least apologize for that. Besides, Wendy said she was going to a party, maybe it's the same one."

D:"What does Wendy have to do with this?"

M:"Any event she shows up to is automatically 10 times cooler. She knows how to get things for parties."

D:"What like beer?"

M:"No I meant she has ways off getting top artists' music before it even officially releases, so she's usually the DJ at cool parties."

D:"Whatever you say Mabel."

M:"Anyway, we should go."

D:"If you say so. Anything for Lady Mabelton."

 **Time Skip to 7:15 PM**

*Dipper and Mabel pull up to Pacifica's mansion*

M:"You make us late for almost everything."

D:"Says the one who took 30 minutes just to figure out what SHIRT to wear."

M:"Well I picked one out didn't I?"

D:"That was a horrible comeback, if it even was one."

M:"Can we just go inside already? We're getting even later every second we spend in this car."

D:"Fine, let's go."

*Dipper and Mabel have made it inside the mansion*

P:"Heyy Dipper, glad you could make it. Um what's Mabel doing here?"

D:"You either get both of us or you get neither."

P:"*scoffs* Whatever, enjoy the party. While I still allow you to."

D:"*whispering to Mabel* What a bitch."

M:"Right?"

G:"Hey Mabel didn't expect to see you here. Thought you and Pacifica still hated each other."

M:"Oh hey Grenda. I don't really know what to tell you about _her_. Where's Candy?"

G:"Probably flirting with some guys. Getting drunk. Being typical Candy."

M:"Well if you see her, tell her I said hi. Maybe see if you can get her to come find me."

G:"Sure thing, have fun Mabel."

D:"See ya Grenda."

G:"Bye Dipper. Oh by the way, when are you ever gonna stop wearing that hat?"

D:"Probably never. Hey Mabel, is it just me or does everyone else look drunk?"

M:"Yeah they probably all got it from Wen- I mean, I have no idea how a bunch of minors got alcohol."

D:"Is that all you wanted Wendy here for?"

M:"If I'm being completely honest, yeah probably, but not for myself. I just wanna see how many people do stupid things tonight."

D:"Whatever you say."

C:"Grenda told me to come find you guys."

M:"Candy what's up?"

C:"Just tryna score some guys."

M:"Score as in?"

C:"I just want a boyfriend, not looking for a one night stand any time soon. Anyway I gotta go back to Justin, he's probably wondering where I even went."

M:"Well have fun with Justin, whoever he is."

C:"Alright Mabel, I'll see you later."

D:"So Mabes, what do you want to do?"

M:"Let's go find the punch. Hopefully that hasn't been spiked with anything yet."

D:"Ok then Mabes. Look it's over there."

M:"Let's chill over here and see if anything stupid happens."

 **Skip to After the Party**

M:"Oh my GOD DID YOU SEE THAT ONE DUDE THAT TRIED A BACKFLIP FROM OFF THE STAIRS" *Mabel is laughing uncontrollably*

D:"Ok yeah that one was pretty funny, but isn;t he in the hospital now?"

M:"It was his fault..."

D:"True. Wait... I wonder why no one got arrested for being drunk underage. Oh well."

M:"So I guess we should go to bed now."

D:"Yeah we should."

They walked to their room and lied down. After a few minutes of conversation they sat up and started kissing. At first it was just a few pecks on the lips every few seconds with kiss breaking conversation. It gradually turned into 2-5 minute makeout sessions stopping every few minutes for breath and to say dirty things to each other. Now outside of the door you couldn't hear anything going on. On account of this Wendy assumed they were asleep already. She needed to return Mabel's portable charger so she quietly opened the door only to find the two siblings furiously meshing their lips. They were too busy to realize anyone had walked in the room. Wendy gasped from shock which broke the twins lips apart.

D:"Wendy! Oh my God!"

W:"Well... To be honest I've seen worse. I just never thought you two would be the siblings this happened to. It'll probably be a good idea to keep this between us, so I'm just gonna go. Here's your charger Mabel."

D:"Well at least she's not concerned about us."

M:"That could've been a lot worse. It could've been Grunkle Stan."

D:"Well thank God it wasn't."

M:"We should probably actually go to sleep now before this night gets any worse..."

 **The End (of the Chapter)**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Close Call

(GOD I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER. SORRY. Here's new chap comin' atcha if anyone cares.)

Another Close Call

It's about 8AM on a cold winter day, snow's on the ground. Quite rare for Gravity Falls actually. At least, in the middle of January. The Pines' twins still fast asleep. Soos is... sweeping, for whatever reason he would sweep at 8 in the morning. The Shack's floor isn't even dirty, for once, yet he's sweeping. Enough of that. You didn't come here to be informed that Soos is sweeping. Stan and Ford finally set out on their adventures across the world in the Stan o' War II. About 30 minutes later, Dipper's eyes begin to open, lazily and groggily.

D:"Mabel? Mabel, wake up."

M:"Whyyyy? Today's a closed day..."

D:"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to sleep all day."

M:"You're right, I don't have to, I need to. You know how exhausting work is."

Dipper looks out the window.

D:"It snowed last night?"

Mabel instantly perks up to the thought of snow.

M:"Did you say snow? You better not be kidding with me Dip."

D:"See for yourself."

Mabel is now also looking outside.

M:"It's prettyyyy! Buuut that also means it's cold outside. All the more reason to stay in bed and be warm."

D:"Ugh fine, have it your way."

A few minutes pass.

M:"Hey Dip?"

D:"Yeah Mabes?"

M:"I can't sleep, but I do know something else we can still do in bed."

Mabel winks suggestively at her twin, and he knows exactly what that means.

D:"Are you sure?"

M:"Yeah, I mean who else is here?"

D:"We did tell Soos to take the day off... I gueeess we can."

M:"Alright bro-bro, you have made it official that you're okay with it. No going back."

Mabel traces a finger down Dipper's chest seductively, before leaning towards him. They close their eyes in unison as the couple's lips intertwine, and a feeling of bliss washes over them. They always both feel the best when they're together like this, but rarely does it happen with no chance of interruption. Little did they know, this was not a rare opportunity. After a few minutes of a flirtacious make-out sesh, Dipper slides off his blue Fruit of the Loom underwear, Mabel simultaniously taking off her lacey black bra and panties. All for nothing, though, as Soos knocked on the door.

M:"What the- Who is that?" She whispered to her brother.

D:"I don't know, no one's supposed to be here."

S:"Um, dudes, it snowed last night. I had to stay here. Just wanted to let you know, if you're awake. They cleared the roads though, so I'm heading home now."

D:"Okay, that's fine. We're probably gonna stay closed until the snow melts completely, so no work until futher notice." He yells slightly, to make sure his voice is heard from the other side of the door.

D:"Good thing he didn't come in. Should we resume?"

M:"Nah, that scared me all the way back to being tired. Just cuddle me so I can sleep."

That's it for this chapter. Go home.


	5. Chapter 5: Stoned

Stoned

(note: I've recently read Spaced and kinda wanted to try a chapter with my own version of the college experience for the Dipster. Plus Yesterday was the year aniversary of this stupid story's existance so this is kinda a celebratory chapter I guess.)

 **It's about a year since they finally moved back to Gravity Falls to run the Shack, but Dipper and Mabel have realized that, people aren't gonna wanna visit for the rest of their lives, and many o' colleges have sent acceptabce letters in the past few months for both twins. Although if they go to separate colleges, it could put a dent in their more-than-platonic relationship. Although they promised themselves to always keep in touch, Dipper's more worried about this than Mabel would ever be. It's too late though, as they've already handed over ownership of the Mystery Shack to Soos. Thought he might enjoy being boss for once. Also, Dipper's already accepted his entrance into the best damn technical school the United States has to offer, and Mabel's going to a Fine Arts college just an hour away. Which is fine, because it means that visits can be arranged.**

M:"So Dip, how you feelin about college bro-bro?"

D:"Thought I'd feel more excited, but the past year with you has been great, and I'm afraid to lose this."

M:"There's no way I'm goin' anywhere. I'll still be here for you, just an hour away."

D:"Do you think Soos will be okay?"

M:"Well if you're asking do I think he'll continue to run this old Shack by himself untill we're finally finished with college? No, probably not. Do I think that he'll do fine without us? Yeah, possibly."

D:"Well I just hope this doesn't tear us apart."

M:"It won't, we have the sibling and lover's bond. Nothing can break us."

D:"If you say so Mabes."

 **He pecks her lips for about 2 seconds.**

M:"I do say so, and know so."

 **It's been quite a while longer since then. Almost a year. It's the second semester. Dipper's having major anxiety and dealing with a _little_ , okay no, _a lot_ of depression. Mabel's not been talking to him for the past two weeks and it's taking a horrible toll on him. He smokes the good kush almost daily, with his roommate Myles. It's supposed to be a "coping mechanism", but really it just makes him numb so he doesn't have to deal with his feelings for a while. **

My:"Dude, I'm a little worried about you lately. two months ago, you still wouldn't touch a bit of the devil's lettuce. Now, if you're not smoking green, you're not doing much else. You doing okay man?"

D:"Why should you be worried, I'm not your problem, just your roommate."

My:"Yo, Dipper, chill. I'm not just your roommate, I thought we got past you hating me already?"

D:"What? I never hated you."

My:"Oh really? Anytime you caught a glimpse at me the first few months your face scrunched up like you wanted to vomit."

D:"Dude, you're exaggerating. I've never hated you, just didn't really think your hobby was all that great."

My:"Buuut now you do it more than me. You're stoned off your gourd like twenty four seven man. You seriously got some problems whether you feel like explaining them or not."

D:"Okay, well my grades have gone to shit, a certain important person doesn't talk to me anymore, and I have no self esteem left. Now why else would I smoke so much?"

My:"Point taken, but seriously. There anything I can do to help? Have you tried to talk to said person without waiting for them to do it first?"

D:"You know, I've been high so much I never really thought that'd work."

 **There's a quick pause while Dipper strains his bloodshot eyes trying to focus on the five point eight inch screen from his iPhone 7 Plus. And send. A few minutes go by.**

D:"Nothing. Wonder why I thought it wouldn't work."

 **His phone lights up, revealing the lockscreen photo of him and his sister slash girlfriend wearing matching Christmas sweaters in front of their house in Cali, where it somehow magically snowed that year.**

D:"Huh? Maaaan I thought for sure she wouldn't reply."

 **He reads the message silently to himself.**

 **"Hey Dip, I'm soooo sorryyy, I've been super busy, this college life is no joke. Should I come visit? Wait- why am I even asking, of course I should."**

D:"Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. I don't know if I can handle her visiting. I wanna see her really badly, but not in the state I'm in. I'm almost in a different realm, and I've got scratches all on my arms, plus she doesn't know about how terrible I'm doing in school either. I never wanted to force my problems onto her."

My:"Dipper, if there's one thing you'll ever learn, it's to take any help you can get, even if it means letting the person you love know how broken you are. You just let her take care of you, we both know she will."

 **Myles has always been told about Mabel, but has never seen her nor does he know the horrible half of the double relationship. If Myles sees how _similar_ they are, he'll freak. Dipper's not thinking about this of course, he's blazing harder than the deepest pit of Hell.**

D:"I just- I can't. She's going to find out by herself, but I can't show her myself and be upfront about it."

My:"It'll be better if you do it. Just sayin' man."

D:"I know, I know. I just can't bring myself to face her like this. Wait. Shit. I just realized."

 **Dipper stayed quiet. Although his mind's foggier than it's ever been, he's just made the connection. Myles, Mabel. In the same room. _Not good. Definitely, not good._**

D:"Fuck. You gotta- You gotta leave. You can't see Mabel."

My:"Why? You're freaking me the fuck out dude."

D:"You just can't... She's gonna be here in twenty minutes, go smoke with Mackenzie upstairs or something. I don't care, just go."

My:"Fine, fine. Whatever dude I'll go."

 **Myles walks out the door heading towards the third floor's set of stairs. He notices a brunette walking in his direction, he figures she's going where he just came from. As she gets closer, the less he's able to process, because it seems like that isn't just Dipper's girlfriend... Myles runs up the stairs, hoping she doesn't notice, or at least just doesn't care.**

My:"What. The. Fuck. Dipper. Shit, shitshitshitshit. My roommate's a fucking weirdo. Okay, okay. Not so quick to judge. Just calm yourself Myles, maybe you're overreacting, or the weed's hitting too hard. I need to lie down. Go to sleep maybe. I have to respect this secret at least, if it is what I think it is. Be cool."

 **Myles opens the door to his girlfriend's dorm, and flops to floor. Guess he wasn't so _cool_ about this after all.**


	6. Chapter 6: Where Do We Go From Here?

Where Do We Go From Here?

 **Mabel enters the door of her twin's college dorm. He's almost passed out, glass bowl on his chest. She gasps at the sight.**

M:"Dude… since when?"

D:"When what?"

 **He's confused about that question for the same reason she asked.**

M:"The thing on your chest. How long?"

D:"Oh.. Yeah, _that_. Almost three months. It helps since you've been gone."

M:"You never told me things were getting this bad."

D:"Well. They are… We never talk anymore, and shit's not going good in school either so. This is my way of dealing with it."

M:"Wow. Well I'm here now, and I won't leave you alone this time. I need you to promise me that you'll try to get better. You're getting back to where you used to be. All those times I had to help you after Weirdmageddon. Guess that really freaked you out. Anyway, please. Get better. For meeee?"

D:"I'll try, but you better not leave me alone again. Now just how am I supposed to get my grades up?"

M:" Ask your prof to redo any of your failed papers and maybe some extra credit. Also, take some summer classes while you're at it."

D:"Okay, I'll do what I can. I promise Mabel."

 **The 18 year old moves the glass bowl from his chest, sits up, and slinks his arms around his sister's waist. She wraps her arms around his neck in return. Dipper's trying really hard not to cry right now, and the weed's not helping him any either. His hoodie's sleeves start to slowly snake down his arms, revealing the freshly scarred skin, from just an hour and a half ago. Mabel slowly starts to open her eyes, realizing how even worse he is that she previously thought.**

M:"Di- _ohmygod_."

 **She reaches for a wastebasket beside Myles' bed, and heaves into it.** **Dipper senses what just happened, currently trying to process a reaction.**

D:"Mabel, Mabel I'm so sorry. I- I said I wouldn't do it again… I let you down. I'm such a fuck up."

 **Tears begin to well up in his ducts, slowly falling at first. Gradually getting heavier and faster. There's a puddle on the floor now.**

M:"Dip- Dipper, why? Why didn't you tell me? You always changed the subject. You should've told me what was going on."

 **She's crying now too, but she searches for rubbing alcohol and bandages. The male Pines whispers to himself.**

D:"Shit. I made her cry. Why? Why can't I ever do anything right? None of this would've happened if I'd just talk to her, but she's helped me all her life. I didn't want to inconvenience her when she's got her life together."

 **She gets back over to him.**

M:"This is gonna sting. A lot."

 **She pours the alcohol on his scars. Dipper flinches, scrunching up his face. Finally, Mabel starts to wrap his arms in cotton strips and gauze.**

D:" _Fuck_ , that hurts."

M:"Yeah, but I needed to make sure none of them get infected."

D:"Thanks. I'm sorry, Mabel. I fucked up. I can't take anything back. Why am I like this?"

M:"Hey. Chin up kid. You made some mistakes in the past few months. You'll be okay. I know it. You can do anything you really want to. I know, I've seen it happen hundreds of times from you. You've saved my life multiple times. From gnomes, Bill, even myself sometimes. You'll be fine, just do what you need to, and I'll be right here with you."

D:"You're right. Like always. Just please don't go anywhere."

 **He reaches for her shoulders to pull her closer to him. Dipper's lips brushing against hers, softly. They break apart after a few seconds.**

M:"I promise. I love you Dip."

D:"I love you too, Mabes."


End file.
